


Blood

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [15]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, POV Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carmilla reflects on her journey of being okay with laura's blood in her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts), [BigMammaLlama5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/gifts).



You had tasted Laura’s blood. 

 

This is something you had avoided until the library had stopped giving you gifts three years ago. 

 

So much has happened in the in between.

 

You think the silly sentient stacks had been preparing you for Vienna.

Where the days of blood cakes; the days of casual feeding rolls out: a blood carpet before you both. Rough - rolling into the delicate sinewy neck of your eternal cupcake. 

 

You’d spent years training yourself how not to tare the necks open. You’d spent countless hours as an ex-countess eating pigs blood from the parlors of the men that had kept you caged till Matska had set you free.

 

Human blood was the caviar and you mouth had not forgotten this. Laura had to convince you. It started with some cupcakes and an I.V from her arm to a baking jug. She’d smiled at wide at the idea. You shook with rage at your monster nature. At how you had to take from her and how you had to rely on her. 

 

Faith had always told it was simple, sometimes life was: want, take, have.

 

You’d been good with Laura. Scared yourself at Silas: teeth in her neck for strength. Biting in sex; surface blood; monthly blood.

 

She called you an, ‘advanced hickey maker.’ She gave so much joy and so much desire to otherwise such transactional exchanges.

 

Her blood seeped out of your mouth. 

 

Messy; always so messy. 

 

She wiped it off with her forearm. 

 

Leant down to kiss you square. 

 

You’d been near livid the first time she’d try to do this.

 

She’d said if she was going to spend some of her days doing this blood just became another bonding activity. 

 

Your teeth became comfortable in her neck. 

 

She was always so wet; rivers down your chin. 

 

Her own internal blood tides gushing out against your throat.

 

You felt so alive.

 

Even now you still set an egg timer sometimes. 

 

Never enough to drain apart from when she asked you take as much as you wanted and you fell into her scrambling with hunger on the brink of something as her soft hands anchored you to the bed: a mess of dry red and sex by now. 

You let her swallow you whole.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to cole
> 
> these characters are so important  
> thank you to their creators
> 
> thank you to grace for her art that in part inspired this


End file.
